Bird Cage
by Moon-Dancer721
Summary: Draco has done something to upset Hermoine, and it doesn't take long to win her back, but what is this that makes Hermoine think Draco will hate her forever?
1. Bird Cage

Hmm, I was inspired by the Wallflowers song Bird Cage, with this story. It was going to be a one shot thing, but turned into something more, and might end up with a sequel... go figure right?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, or the song Bird Cage!  
  
So sad that you took it so badly  
  
And acted so madly  
  
Feh. What was her problem anyway? It wasn't that big of a deal anyway. Only to her. Why did I even care?  
  
You know why, that little (annoying) voice in my head said.  
  
Yeah, yeah. I know. But I'm Draco Malfoy! I always win!  
  
Not true, that voice spoke up again.  
  
How would you know? Great, I'm losing it! Speaking to myself and the voice in my head. Shouldn't even have a voice in my head! What is this! The whole world's coming to an end.  
  
Couldn't sleep. Not with my bed so empty and cold. I hated to admit it, but I needed her. But it didn't matter anymore. If this had happened before He died (at the hand of Saint Potter) it would have been different, but it didn't. He was dead and I found Hermoine.  
  
Actually I found her before that. Ended up telling the whole world about it too. Said, screw it, to the whole damn world. Spat in my Father's face, and said fuck you to Lord Voldemort. Then Hermoine grabbed hold of my heart and ran with it. So naturally I ran after her.  
  
When Potter killed Him, all that were under his spell were let free, including, surprising to everyone, my own Father. And this new Father of mine, whom I had never known, adores Hermoine. It was Heaven! Everything was perfect. Potter, Weasley and I even got along, all for the sake of Hermoine of course. It wasn't too bad.  
  
Then for Christmas, my family invited Hermoine and her parents to the Manor. It was wonderful! Christmas morning we all sat together and opened presents, sipping on eggnog. Then after a quick breakfast we all went outside and had a giant snowball fight, men versus women. The women won of course. Then we all ate Christmas dinner together. After that our parents talked together while Hermoine and I snuck off to spend some quality time together.  
  
After the holidays we went back to school. Everything continued as normal. Hermoine and I had been made Head Boy and Girl this year. So naturally we share a dorm. We sleep in my bed mostly. Hehe.  
  
Now it's almost the end of our seventh year at Hogwarts. Just one more month. I can't wait for the end of school to start out on our next step in life. But lately Hermoine's been real moody. Really violent mood swings. N.E.W.T.s coming up of course. She was stressing about all our tests. But really, did she have to take it out on me?  
  
Can't take it! I got up and went to her room. I quietly opened the door and looked across the room at the sleeping form that was Hermoine. Outside was the gray, pre-dawn.  
  
So scared like a baby by the morning with sunlight unfolding Your eyes have turned red And are holding me inside your story In the end you'll have started on a new one Of anguish and delusions  
  
The light fell on her face. She was beautiful, even if her eyes were red from crying. My heart skipped a beat as I thought, I did that to her! I made her cry!  
  
He smiles just like a magician Who's just cast his illusions of castles and sandstones on the backbeach And bright lights within your reach The sounds of a warning by the morning of hound dogs coming for me With the ropes leading back to your knees And you looking straight at me  
  
I smiled, as I remembered when we first realized we were meant to be. We were decorating for the Valentine's Day ball last year. She had a basket of flowers that she was decorating everything with. Roses, and lots of them. There had been some tension between us for a while. I had warmed up to her a bit, then I ended up saying something rather nasty. She ran out crying. Did I mention it started raining when she got outside?  
  
On your knees in the rain with a basket of flowers just for me  
  
The wind was blowing hard and I was soaked through by the time I reached her. I wrapped her in my arms and just held her. There was a noise, a beautiful sound, coming from the trees around us. Bells, they sounded like hundreds of bells. She looked at me and said, you hear that? I did that for you.  
  
As the bells in the trees up above all swung and rang softly You said you rang them for me  
  
For me. I smiled again. No, I replied, I did it for you.  
  
For me.  
  
And then I kissed her. Our first kiss. Outside, in the pouring rain. And it was perfect.  
  
Hermoine, don't do this to me! I need you. It only happened this morning, and already my world was falling apart at the seams. Don't keep me away.  
  
God, I love her.  
  
Watcha think? I hope this story gets as good reviews as my other one! It's kinda short I know, but I think it's perfect! luvs and smooches 


	2. Unexpected News

Here's some more! Enjoy! Don't own Harry Potter, p.s.!!  
  
I made my way downstairs the next morning. Hermoine wasn't in her room, so I figured she would be at breakfast. But before I made it to the Great Hall someone, hiding in a dark corner, grabbed me.  
  
"Ack!" I cried, in an unMalfoyish way, and flailed my arms, also in an unMalfoyish way. "What that—"  
  
"Shh."  
  
"Potter! What is the meaning of this?" I exclaimed. I heard snickering from behind Potter. "Weasley." I said.  
  
"Morning Malfoy." He replied. I wanted to strangle him.  
  
"Malfoy, we tolerate you for Hermoine's sake. Being with you makes her happy. And when she's not, she's unhappy. Getting this so far?" I nodded. "We don't like to see her unhappy, so you had better apologize real quick and make her happy again. Understood?"  
  
"Perfectly."  
  
"Good." He let go of me. I brushed myself off and tried to compose together what little dignity I had left. "Now get to it."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going."  
  
How was I going to do this? She didn't even stay in the room long enough to let me apologize! Think Draco, think! You are a Malfoy; there is nothing you can't do!  
  
Got it! I ran to get some paper. Then I wrote down:  
  
Hermoine,  
  
Please don't do this to me! I love you! And you won't even stay in the room long enough to allow me to explain and apologize! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Please let me talk with you! I love you!  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Draco  
  
Okay, then, now to send it off so she gets it before breakfast is over.  
  
As the owls swooped in, I watched as Hermoine looked puzzled, at Potter. I had used his owl. Then I watched her read the note. Nothing showed on her face. Damn it! What was she thinking? I saw Potter give me a this-had- better-work look. I glared back, assuring it would. But, hey, I didn't even know if it was going to work! I crossed my fingers and prayed to whatever all-powerful being was up there.  
  
I didn't see her for the rest of the day. We had no classes together. So I just hoped that she would be in our Common Room after dinner.  
  
When I entered through the portrait I saw Hermoine sitting on the couch, the fire outlining her in the dim light. I could tell right away she was crying. I walked over to her.  
  
"Hermoine? What's wrong, Love?" I knelt beside her and took her hand.  
  
She just shook her head and wiped away her tears. I reached my other hand up to get one she missed.  
  
"You know I'm sorry right? Hermoine, I love you. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
She started crying again, and fresh tears poured down her face.  
  
"Hush, don't cry. I'm here. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"B-because... because if I do... you won't... you won't love me anymore... you'll hate me." She choked out, between sobs.  
  
"Oh, no, I could never hate you. Never." I reassured her. What had happened that could be so bad? I needed to know. "Just tell me." I sat on the couch and pulled her onto my lap. She laid her head on my shoulder and I rocked her back and forth. "Tell me Hermoine."  
  
"I... I'm pregnant, Draco."  
  
I stopped rocking her. I'm sure my eyes were as wide as saucers. She started to pull away.  
  
"I knew you'd hate me. I'll just go."  
  
I pulled her back to me. "No, Hermoine. Is it... it's mine isn't it?"  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
My child. My child! Me? A Father! I pulled Hermoine to me and wrapped my arms around her, protectively. By now my smile was so big, if I smiled anymore it would go off my face.  
  
"You're not mad?" She asked.  
  
"Mad? No! I'm going to be a Father! Why would I be mad? We only have a month more of school, so it's perfectly all right. We'll just get married once school is out. We'll be a family Hermoine! You, me, and our child."  
  
"You mean it Draco?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Oh, Draco, I was so scared that you would turn me away! I wouldn't have known what to do if you did!"  
  
"I would never leave. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
I pulled her closer and kissed her. Then we just sat there, her on my lap, as I rocked her. She eventually fell asleep. I carried her to my room, and got into bed. I pulled the covers around us, and fell asleep holding the woman I loved.  
  
Tada! God, if I keep getting more ideas for stories, I'll never finish the other ones I've started! Review people! 'Cause you love me!! muah 


	3. Plans For Our Future

Hmmm, well, I don't know how many people have read this, but here's some more. I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
I awoke the next morning, the smile still on my face. I'm pretty sure I slept with that giddy smile on my face, but I didn't care.  
  
It was Saturday, and a Hogsmeade day. I had to go to get a few things.  
  
I got up and got ready for the day. After I finished I went back to my bed and knelt in front of Hermoine.  
  
"'Moine. Are you going to Hogsmeade?" I asked.  
  
"No..." She mumbled.  
  
"Okay, I'm going. There are a few things I need to pick up. I'll be back in time for dinner."  
  
She made a noise that I took for an all right.  
  
I made my way down to meet up with all of the other students going to Hogsmeade. I saw my favorite two crack heads and walked over to them.  
  
"I'm going to need your help when we get back." I stated.  
  
They turned to me.  
  
"Did you apologize?" Pothead asked.  
  
"Of course. I apologized, she forgave, and then we had make up sex all night long." I smirked.  
  
Both of them made face.  
  
"Malfoy!" Carrot top exclaimed. "Hermoine wouldn't—We don't—oh! Please just keep that to yourself!"  
  
I smirked some more. Mainly because I knew they hated it. "Okay, so we didn't have make up sex last night. Hermoine fell asleep before we got to the bedroom. But I'm sure we'll get to it tonight."  
  
"Whatever Malfoy." Potter said. "What do you need our help for?"  
  
"Meet me at the Three Broomsticks before it's time to leave and I'll tell you. It's not to difficult, so I'm sure you'll be able to do it, even with the Weasel's help. See you crack whores later." I said, and walked off to the stores I needed to visit.  
  
Later that day, before I met up with Potter and the Weasel I went in to Honeydukes to purchase some candy for Hermoine. Then I made my way to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"So, Malfoy, what is it you want us to do?" Potter asked, when we left for Hogwarts.  
  
"I need you two to keep Hermoine away from our rooms for about ten minutes." I held out the bag of candy. "I got this for you to give her. Say it's from you, I don't care. I've already gotten something else for her."  
  
"What are you doing that you need her out of the room?" Weasley asked.  
  
"Surprise dinner for two." I stressed the word two.  
  
"Right then, we'll help."  
  
"Of course you will." I said. "I don't take no for an answer."  
  
When I arrived back at the Common Room, Hermoine was studying. What else? Some things never change.  
  
"Hi." She looked up. "How was it?"  
  
"Lonely without you." I said, kissing her. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just doing some homework."  
  
"Of course you are." I smirked. She smacked me playfully. "Anyway, your two-cent crack whores are outside. They wanted to see you. Don't worry." I caught her look. "They don't know. I didn't tell them. I think they got something for you though."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back then."  
  
I nodded.  
  
As soon as she left, I got to work. I cleared the table of her work and set it with the vase of roses, the candles, and food the house elves brought in. I dimmed the lights so that the main lighting was candles floating about the room.  
  
Finally, when I was finished I went to stand by the door and wait for her. I didn't have to wait long. The portrait opened and I heard her say her good nights.  
  
She turned to me. "Look what they got—" She stopped as she noticed the room. "Draco? What's this?"  
  
I bowed slightly. "Good evening Lady. Care to join me for dinner?" I held out my arm for her. She smiled and took it.  
  
"So, this was all your doing?" She asked, holding up the bag of sweets.  
  
"Oh, no. That was Potter and Weasley's idea." I said, giving her friends some credit for helping me. I knew she wouldn't believe it though.  
  
"Oh, well it was sweet. But let's eat! I'm starved."  
  
"Yes," I said, protectively putting my arm around her and resting my hand on her stomach. "You are eating for two now aren't you?" I felt her shiver at my touch.  
  
After dinner we went and sat on the couch in front of the fire.  
  
"You know." I said, sitting up. "They say it's good to talk to the baby."  
  
"Yeah, they do." She said, softly.  
  
I got off the couch and knelt in front of her. I lifted her shirt up to show her stomach and placed my hand on her again.  
  
"Hello, little baby Malfoy." I said, in that cute, annoying baby voice. "This is your Daddy." I could feel Hermoine smile. "You know, I'm not too picky and I'll love you just the same, but I really would like it if you were a girl." Hermoine giggled. I looked up at her and smiled. I leaned forward to kiss her stomach, then reached up to capture her lips. "I love you 'Moine."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
I reached into my robe pocket and pulled out a small box. I opened it.  
  
"Will you marry me?" I asked, holding my breath. My heart was racing.  
  
She gasped, and smiled really big. "Yes!" She exclaimed, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and kissed her.  
  
I pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger.  
  
"Oh, Draco, it's beautiful!" She cried.  
  
"Only the best for my Hermoine." I said. Then I picked her up and carried her to my bedroom.  
  
And keeping my promise to Potter and Weasley, we made love all night.  
  
Oh, the mushy, lovey-dovey stuff! Don't you love it! Well, I do! 


End file.
